First, a biological sample measuring instrument of the related art will be described. The biological sample measuring instrument of the related art includes a main body case which has a mounting portion of a biological sample sensor and a display unit, a measurement unit which is arranged inside the main body case and connected to the mounting portion, a control unit which is connected to the measurement unit, and a measurement-related information reading unit (for example, a barcode scanner) which is connected to the control unit (for example, see PTL 1).
This biological sample measuring instrument is widely utilized at a hospital. At the hospital, in order to keep a measurement record, for example, measurement-related information, such as a measurer ID (individual identification information, and hereinafter, referred to as ID), a patient ID, and a biological sample sensor ID, is read using a barcode scanner of a biological sample measuring instrument. Thereafter, a measurement of a biological sample is performed, and the result is displayed on a display unit.
However, in the biological sample measuring instrument of the related art, the barcode scanner which reads the measurement-related information is arranged in the biological sample measuring instrument. Accordingly, when reading the measurer ID, the patient ID, and the biological sample sensor ID, it is necessary to read the measurement-related information with a heavy biological sample measuring instrument main body having the barcode scanner and the display unit. Hence, in a hospital service in which a measurement should be successively performed on a plurality of patients, the burden on the measurer is great.